


[索香]Dear Traveler

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, Zoro＆Sanji, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Summary: “我”是我们每一个人 写这一篇的时候很有代入感 好像自己一直在看他们成长You, I'm it the traveler of.





	[索香]Dear Traveler

天是湛蓝，太阳明明还在却下着雨，打湿了地面，坑坑洼洼路面积攒着小水坑。小孩一蹦一下踩着水，溅出来的水花打在路边女士的裙子上，落下泥点，像是原本就绽在衣服上的童意的花。没有人对孩子的失礼给出指责，他们按着自己的步调走着，举着伞，不知道目的何方。  
这是这座城市角落的一个酒吧，知道它存在的只有少部分熟客，尤其现在还是白天，就更没什么人了，坐在吧台看着我擦杯子的这位先生，显眼且面生，应该是第一次来。  
他是金色头发，斜着的刘海遮住了一只眼，山根挺立眼眶深邃，不是东洋人。剪裁很好的西装，一眼看上去就知道平常的生活很精致，不像是会来这种廉价酒吧的人。  
给你烟灰缸。我敲了敲他的桌子，递给他一个玻璃缸。  
啊好的，谢谢。这是他跟我说的第一句话，他发出好像我打扰了他一样的声音，明明只是在看着我擦杯子。  
我在准备晚上的宴会，有位低调的绅士把这个不起眼的小酒吧包了下来，说实话这里的酒也很有限，像平常的什么“日出”一类的鸡尾酒我根本就不会调，我只会把酒兑到一起，给它整一个漂亮的颜色。来酒吧的人有多少个是真来喝酒的呢，其实都是来讲故事的，给酒讲故事的。  
第一次来？外族人。我明知顾问，空旷的房间只有单独两个人，不说点什么显得气氛会有点奇怪。我没有停下手中的机械动作，只是抬眼对上他好看的蓝色瞳孔，是自由的颜色。  
你不太像会坐在这里喝酒的人。我直截了当地说了出来，虽说我见过的人也不多，但是总觉得眼前这个人应该属于一点什么更广阔的地方，而不是随便就吧台拿一瓶叫不出名字的啤酒，打开了却在抽烟发呆。  
毕竟年龄大了嘛。他又抽了一口，然后手腕抖动将烟灰敲进玻璃缸里。  
我们这里也不是只有年龄大的才来好吗。我笑着回了一句，这种装成熟的样子像是个二十岁的青年，虽然目测不出来他有多大。  
来聊聊天吧。我放下手里的杯子，把吧台里的高脚凳拉了出来，坐在上面，也点了根烟。我喜欢听故事。我对他露出来自以为很好看的笑容。  
他在我的软磨硬泡下终于讲了，像是哄小孩一样，他谈起大海有座海上餐厅，谈起沙漠，谈起政府会为了利益毁灭一个岛，谈起鱼人和美人鱼，谈起海底的怪物和鱼类。  
你知道ALL BLUE吗，是我的梦想，里面有东西南北四篇海的生物，是海洋的连接处，是世界的尽头。我至今还记得他说起来这个的时候眼里的光，是一闪一闪的萤火。  
我不知道，四海归一，这怎么可能。我笑得抖了一下，烟灰掉在吧台的木制桌面上，零星几片，很快就被从窗棂来的风吹散了。  
我都为这个梦想努力了好久呢，或许很虚无缥缈，但是每当我坚持不下去的时候，我还有同伴陪着我。他骄傲地配合我笑。  
肯定是一些好人吧？我盯着他，真的是好久没有看到过漂亮的人了，原来真的有人谈起自己的梦想的时候是发光的，我一直很羡慕有梦想的人。  
没错，可爱的航海士，性感的考古学家，手臂会伸长的船长，长鼻子的狙击手，会说话的驯鹿和骷髅，还有机器人。都是很棒的人。我们还有一艘船，叫做梅利号，不过很可惜，发生了一些事情她不能陪我们了，但是阳光号出现了，他继承了梅利的意志载着我们。他已经把烟灭了，手舞足蹈地给我讲着这些人物。好像几分钟前那个不愿意说话的人不是他。  
大海真的很广阔，你有机会也一定要去海上看看，当你航行一段就知道自己有多渺小，也知道自己有多伟大了。你会看到很多风景，会第一次感受到自己活着。印象中他又点了一支烟，眼神澄澈，亮得像宝石。  
我们打败过海军招安的海贼，射穿了世界政府的旗帜，跟海上皇帝宣过战。行驶在最自由的地方就要做最自由的事，幸运也是实力的一部分，我们都好好地活到了现在。我饶有兴趣地看着他，经历这些，不知道该说是幸运还是不幸。  
通过窗棂看不清楚雨的大小，街上的人也越来越少，眼看着天慢慢暗了下来，我不知道跟他谈了多久，我告诉他晚上有人包场，他也识趣地站起身整理衣襟准备离开。  
你给我讲的故事，你确定没忘记谁吗。我继续擦着那已经被我擦得发亮的玻璃杯，看着金发男人将要离开的背影，没忍住提醒了一句。  
他的脚步明显停住了，最终挥了挥手，连头都没扭，消失在门框。

晚上就那样过去了，我到家已经是半夜三点了，路灯发着微弱的光，这破乱的小城市，公共设施自然是不敢恭维。我看不清路上的坑坑洼洼，不知道踩中了多少个，鞋子湿透裤边都沾满了泥星。  
太累了，回去我倒头就睡。或许是白天的印象太深刻，我竟然梦到了海，梦到了涳濛的岸边，鱼在跃着，跃到蓝得发黑的海平线，那个金发男人坐在海边，身边还有一个人。  
那个人的身影看不清楚，却很熟悉，熟悉得……  
我惊醒了，赶紧拉开房间的窗帘，阳光透进照到我身上，这让我感觉好多了。不知道他今天还会不会来。我挠了挠头，收拾完依旧去上班。

嘿，今天来得有点晚嘛。他倚在酒吧门口，大老远便朝我挥着手，应该是在异乡很少有人愿意听他讲话吧，他又来这里找我了。  
我打开了门招呼他进去，他坐在上次的位置，重复着上次的动作，仿佛时间倒带了一般，一切都很平淡，我擦着杯子，他抽着烟。  
你昨天说的，是不是忘了谁，我记不太清楚了，但是总有什么空落落的。他抽罢一支烟，像是终于能开口了。  
我差一点就讲名字说出来了，明明之前约定好要保守秘密等他自己想起来。其实他昨天讲到一半我就把他和那个人所说的人对上了，但很奇怪的是一个人只说他，一个人不说他。  
你知道巴索罗米·熊吗。我好心地提了一句。印象中那个男人说经历过死亡之后间的第一眼就是他，当时那个表情温柔得像水。  
暴君？我当然知道啊，当时可是把我们逼入绝境了，恐怖三桅帆船，香波地群岛。他手托腮，一副不想回忆那些的样子。  
或者更远一点，米霍克知道吗？我注视着他的脸，想要捕捉他哪怕一点的变化。  
啊啊我刚出海的时候就遇到他了，当时他好像还做了什么。他挠了挠头，金发被揉乱，阳光映着他的发丝，闪出好看的颜色。  
店里的表在动着，我们谁都没有说话，杯子的碰撞是唯一的声音，清脆地打在人心上。  
我好像想起来了。他脸色有点凝重，卷眉皱着，蓝色眼睛发出一些冽气。  
当时他被米霍克的刀伤到了，他的胸口有着刀疤，在巴索罗米·熊那里，他快要死了，也是第一个离开的。金发男人开始揉头——或许可以说出来他的名字了——山治骨节分明的手揉着自己的太阳穴，手指带动了血管，因为很白，清晰可见。  
他是谁？我问。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆，是索隆。他突然拍案而起，牙齿后槽作响，激动得好似细胞都在发抖。我把他弄丢了，你知道这儿是哪吗？  
能看出来他在强忍着抓我衣襟质问我，我本来没想提示他的，或许跟昨晚做的梦有关，有些人注定是要纠缠在一起的。  
酒吧的门被踢开了，也难为他摸到了这里，不知道是不是在门口偷听的缘故，进来的时间很及时。  
门口的绿发男人背着光，一副宿醉的样子，穿着跟以前一样松松垮垮的衣服，腰里别着三把刀。由于他开门声音很大，我和山治同时扭向了他，但是我不一样，我下一秒就又看向了山治。  
少年的心动是仲夏夜的荒原，割不完烧不尽，长风一吹，火光就漫了天。  
山治，下次别迷路了，走了。那个绿发男人朝着山治笑。  
山治小跑过去，像是找到了宝贝，拉着索隆手的指尖都发白。

我把故事写在了日记里，讲给每一个过路的陌生人听，他们不相信有联通一切的海，不相信有除自己以外的奇妙生物，更不相信爱情。  
后来我听了很多出海的故事，也依旧是一个渴望出海的人。


End file.
